Eternal Bliss
by audaciousaudino
Summary: CielxSebastian; This adventure takes place right after Black Butler II. Sebastian is Ciel's eternal servant. Ciel thinks nothing of Sebastian other than a tool, until he starts caring for Sebastian's feelings. It doesn't take long for Ciel to realize that there may be more to their partnership. Will he be able to find out the truth of his feelings before its too late?
1. So We Continue

_A/N;;_

Somehow, this is my first fanfiction! Yep, I'm new OCs inside are minor characters that won't be in lots of chapters; most are just spots to fill in, but were mentioned enough to have a name. My real OCs, ones given serious thought before the fanfic, aren't in here. :3

_So We Continue_

Ciel opened his eyes lazily as he felt Sebastian's grip. It was typical; he would almost always wake up to Sebastian carrying him somewhere else. They were always moving. The had to. Someone would notice him staying thirteen forever. Someone would notice him never keeping blemishes or errors on his skin. Someone would notice his lack of taste buds. But he wouldn't allow it.

More specifically, Sebastian wouldn't allow it. As his eternal servant, Sebastian was stuck doing everything until the end of time. He would wake him up, dress him, serve him his meals, take him shopping or teach him some subject, then dress him down and tuck him in. No matter how anyone looked at it, Sebastian was his eternal slave. It was a fact. One Sebastian was sick of.

With a quiet sigh, Sebastian passed the welcome sign to Chojii Village. Ciel had ordered him to take him wherever. This meant he had to walk on and on until Ciel was content. A child like Ciel, however, was never content. Or so Sebastian had learned. He was hard to please and any smile of his was fake. He wasn't necessarily negative, but positive wasn't a good description. It wasn't an adjective you could apply to such a child.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian with annoyance. He noticed every sigh. It was getting on his nerves now. Not that Sebastian ever smiled before or he wanted him to, but a frown and disappointed attitude every second was not to his liking. "What's wrong?" He asked with a serious tone, before realizing it would have been better fitting to have a clueless attitude.

Yet, causing Sebastian obvious pain would only worsen his mood. Not that he should really care. Sebastian didn't have to be happy. He served Ciel Phantomhive and that was that.

Sebastian narrowly avoided rolling his eyes. "Nothing is wrong," he answered as professionally as he could. He had to follow orders, which was to be a butler.

Ciel wasn't convinced, but he turned forward anyways. "How long am I going to stay here?"

Sebastian tried not to bite his lip. After spending so much time with Ciel, he should have gotten used to this. But it had only been two months after Ciel's "death". "However long you want to, Young Master."

Ciel's eyes narrowed as they neared the village. "I want to walk from here."

"As you wish." Sebastian lowered Ciel gingerly. After his feet touched the ground, Ciel yawned softly. Sebastian almost yelped in pain. His back had been screwed up from carrying Ciel for so long. The pained look on his face was a dead give away to Ciel.

"You're in pain?" Ciel was unable to hide his surprise as he blurted his thought out.

Sebastian put a hand behind his back and bowed. "Not all, Young Master." And with that, they walked into the village, where more than one surprises hid.


	2. The Village of Realization

Ciel stared at the ground as Sebastian signed him into a room. The Chojii Inn was pretty fancy for a small village. Many people passed through the village- or used to at least. Ciel wasn't so blind as to ignore all the tourist places.

"How homey," Ciel commented sarcastically. Sebastian stole a quick, irritated glance at him before taking the room key.

"Enjoy your stay," The man behind the counter mumbled with a weak smile. Sebastian nodded and started walking upstairs, Ciel following with an attitude. Sebastian opened the door to the room, almost angrily turning the shiny, golden knob, not looking at Ciel, the floor, or the ceiling. He kept staring forward blankly. As if it were all he could do.

Ciel opened his mouth to comment, then decided it wasn't worth it. He walked inside and sat on the canopy bed with regal design.

He crossed his arms as Sebastian set everything up, placing tea stuffs around he bed. Ciel huffed. "Where are my night clothes?"

Sebastian sighed. Ciel asked the same questions every time they went somewhere new. He decided a different answer was needed. "_You _ left them at the house you decided to leave because you decided weren't human because you let yourself become a demon because you wouldn't fight for yourself each time you were in danger."

Ciel's jaw hit the floor as he stared blankly ahead. Sebastian had never given him a real answer. Nor had he shown his feelings before. Sebastian had always been a silent accomplice, waiting to eat his soul.

Sebastian finished setting everything up, being quick to leave without a word. Ciel still stared forward. "How could he...?" Ciel mindlessly mumbled the questions that haunted him. Though he already knew the answer. "_I betrayed him. I screwed with our contract. He has to serve me for eternity." _Ciel shook his head. "_It wasn't me, it was Hannah and Alois. It isn't my fault at all. And he knew what he was getting into when he accepted the contract._"

Ciel growled and slipped into bed. He covered his face with the blanket. Not only was Sebastian truly angry, but he was starting to care about it.


	3. Home Sweet Home

Ciel sat up on his bed with a yawn. He looked left and right, seeing no Sebastian. "What the hell?" Ciel couldn't help growling quietly. Sebastian was supposed to be the last thing he saw before falling asleep and the first thing he saw when waking up. Yet, he was nowhere.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked cautiously, sliding down his feet to touch his soft slippers. Though they carried no bags, Sebastian seemed to have all his stuff. Or most of it at least. "_Where are my night clothes?" _Ciel couldn't stop himself from remembering what he had rudely asked yesterday.

The scary part was Sebastian's answer, which echoed in his head. "You _left them at the house you decided to leave..."_

Ciel shook his head of Sebastian's cold words. He finished slipping his feet inside the slippers and stood up. He looked down at his slippers, but only noticed the regal green rug with gold trim. And he noticed the green wall with gold borders. And the floor with dark, dark blue velvet material. He also saw the silver push-y thing (naturally, he forgets the name)** with white china all over it. Each piece had golden trim and blue flowers. The tea had a relaxing aroma: it reminded him of his old room.

The plates had scones. They were identical to ones he had had as a child. Sebastian had made sure never to make them the same way when he was at the manor: he had decided he was the head of the Phantomhive family and needed his own way of doing things. But now, now Sebastian made sure everything was like home. The room was just like the style at his manor. Green with gold trim and dark, dark blue.

He turned to see the bed. It had a dark blue blanket and golden trim. Everything in the room was like home. Home. "_Home."_ Ciel turned to the silver push-y thing and glared at the china. "_What game is he playing?" _Ciel tightened his fists and walked towards the door to the room. It had a silver knob. It was golden the night before. Sebastian had changed the entire room to look like home.

"Why?" Ciel asked aloud. His despair was a piercing sound. "Why, Sebastian?" Ciel turned everywhere in the room, scouring for his servant. He checked under the bed, finding his night clothes in suitcases. His anger swallowed up any chance of realizing it. He opened the closet door angrily, only finding his old earl outfit, which looked like it was ironed. It was an emerald green. It was an outfit he was used to, unlike his black suit-like outfit.

He opened the bathroom door to find it full of regal design. He finally slammed the door and jumped onto his bed, standing on it with his hands on his hips. His head was close to touching the top of the canopy. He opened his mouth to summon his eternal servant, but he realized something: Sebastian had gone back to the manor and grabbed everything. Everything. That meant that his other servants, Finnian, Mey-rin, and Bard hadn't touched a thing. They hadn't sold it or burned it.

The thought of everyone caring for him and missing him hit him with the force of a meteor, knocking him on his bottom and removing his breath.

It took him a few seconds to register everything. Sebastian went out of his way to do this; it wasn't an order. His other servants had preserved his manor. They didn't want to get rid of his memory.

Ciel leaned backwards until his back hit the bed and he relaxed, spreading his arms and legs out. What was this feeling?

** A/N: (It was me that actually forgot the name. XD Forgive me!)


	4. Don't Look at Me Like That

Ciel sat up on the bed, yawning. He had fallen back asleep after his realization. Nevertheless, he got up and stretched his arms out. He noticed Sebastian was still gone, and everything in the room was as he had left it. The tea still had a nice aroma. He gave in and reached for some tea, taking a cautious sip before gulping down all of it.

He hadn't realized his thirst, but he indulged himself. It tasted like mint, yet had a homey cinnamon kind of touch. It was warm yet cool_." Perfect, like Sebastian". _

Ciel choked on the last bit of his tea as he realized it was he who had thought that. "What the hell?" He managed to choke out with surprise, giving himself a second to finish swallowing the refreshing beverage. "I didn't mean to say that," he murmured under his breath in wonderment.

The door to the room opened, revealing Sebastian in his usual outfit. His facial expression revealed nothing of how he was feeling or what he was thinking. Ciel just scowled at him. "You finally decided to show up, huh?"

Ciel felt himself getting upset. Sebastian was supposed to be there for him. He was a servant. Sebastian, however, didn't answer like a servant. "I was out doing things," he justified.

Ciel kept waiting, imaging his own tremendous heartbeat. Yet, Sebastian didn't elaborate. "Ready for your bath?" Sebastian walked towards the bathroom, scouring for the right bubbles and scent.

Ciel started grinding his teeth. Sebastian didn't refer to him as Master, as he was supposed to. Nonetheless, Ciel got up and walked into the bathroom. Sebastian was pouring in bubbles and scents to accompany the warm water.

Ciel closed the door of the bathroom and spread his arms out like his body was being checked. Sebastian put the cap on the empty bottles and placed them on the counter. He went to Ciel and started undressing him.

Sebastian showed no emotion like Ciel. Yet, Ciel _was_ feeling something. He was still upset at Sebastian for leaving him on his own. Again. Damn, he was getting sick of Sebastian's games.

Sebastian finished and ushered Ciel to the bath, where he did the usual: washing Ciel's hair, rubbing his skin with soap, and such. But this time, Sebastian didn't "accidentally" get any bath bubbles in Ciel's hair. It happened every time. It was Sebastian's way of telling himself he still had power in the relationship, or so Ciel always took it.

Ciel frowned as he saw Sebastian reaching for the cap that would suck up all the water. Was Sebastian giving in? Was he accepting his fate?

"What is wrong with you?" Ciel growled in a low tone.

Sebastian stopped reaching for the cap, but only for a second. He resumed his reach until Ciel stood up in the bath and faced Sebastian. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Sebastian kept staring at the cap emotionlessly. He finally grasped it, but Ciel wasn't done. Ciel reached his hand back and went to slap Sebastian. Sebastian grabbed his hand and stared into his eyes. "What's wrong? What's wrong?" His voice was rising as he mocked Ciel.

"What's wrong is you. You've ruined everything, yet-" Sebastian stopped as he noticed he was standing up and holding Ciel's hand aggressively.

Ciel was pretty much shivering like the young child he is. His eyes showed his fear of Sebastian. But he wasn't going to take advantage of the moment. There was no use in doing so. He released Ciel's hand and dried him off. After doing so, he quickly left the bathroom, grabbed an outfit of Ciel's, and threw it on the bed. He was reaching for the door, but Ciel stopped him from leaving.

Ciel hadn't put on his clothes yet. Instead, he had gone after Sebastian with only a towel covering him. Sebastian didn't turn to face Ciel. He clutched the knob, but Ciel took his left hand off the towel and grabbed Sebastian with both hands.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Ciel asked with a surprising lack of maliciousness.

Sebastian turned to look down at Ciel. "I don't have to explain anything to you." Sebastian's eyes flashed red as his demon side flickered.

Ciel didn't flash his eyes at all; he kept looking so innocent and helpless. "Please."

Sebastian's eyes softened for only a second. "You betrayed me. You broke your promise." Sebastian turned to leave again.

It struck Ciel like a flash of lightning. Sebastian felt like they had a promise _and_ a contract. Like he had made a personal promise on top of that. "I'm sorry," Ciel mumbled, looking at his nude feet.

Sebastian gave a disgusted sound and turned the knob, taking a step forward. Ciel pulled on Sebastian's suit in refusal. "Don't leave me." Ciel's pleading eyes glistened. "I don't want to be alone."

Sebastian gaped at Ciel, his eyes full of surprise. He eventually closed his mouth and the door. "Then you will never be alone." Sebastian lowered himself on one knee, picked up Ciel in a hug-like fashion, and brought him over to the bed. He dressed him up without another word.


	5. I Don't Want To Be This Anymore

Ciel kept his arms spread as Sebastian dressed him, trying not to think about it as Sebastian reached up with his underwear. He could've sworn he saw Sebastian smile. "_What is wrong with me? Perhaps I'm hallucinating."_

Sebastian finished and got up with a huff. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Ciel looked up at Sebastian with a somewhat-of-a-smile.

"It's time for your lesson."

"What lesson?"

"_He's so clueless and forgetful,"_ Sebastian thought with an inner smile. "This village holds lots of history. It's your history lesson."

"Hmm..." Ciel thought about it. How could he have forgotten? Despite his inner confusion, he walked outside of the inn with Sebastian. "Where to?"

"The library, of course." Sebastian had his teacher glasses on. To be honest, they kind of scared Ciel. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Oh." Ciel couldn't hide his disappointment well enough.

"Would you rather do something else?" Sebastian gave a devious smile. "Perhaps a demon activity?"

Ciel shook his head and crossed his arms. "I don't like being a demon."

Sebastian couldn't hide his surprise well enough this time. "What?"

"I hate it. I'm never gonna die."

"That's not true," Sebastian added with a darker tone than he thought.

"I'll never see Elizabeth again."

"Also not true," Sebastian mused.

"Yes it is," Ciel argued, still pouting.

"Would you like to see her now?"

"Yes!" Ciel blurted out before realizing it.

"Then let's go."

"But-"

"No butts."

**A/N:: Sorry for the short chapter. DX**


	6. Home Sweet Home, Again?

Ciel yawned in the car, blinking his eyes open. He knew Sebastian had gotten a driver to drive and pull the horses, yet he was surprised when he felt Sebastian on his right. Ciel looked down to see his hand on Sebastian's.

As embarrassed as he was, he wasn't going to remove his hand. Sebastian would definitely notice.

"Awake, sleepy-head?" Sebastian smiled deviously, but Ciel still didn't look up.

Ciel was staring at his hand on Sebastian's. He opened his mouth the say something, but he was cut short by the driver's sudden stop. "We're here," he called to the back.

Sebastian lifted Ciel out of the car and started walking to the house. The driver began leaving. Sebastian opened the door to the manor quickly, not giving Ciel time to mentally prepare himself. Everything inside was as it was when he left it. Even the stuff Sebastian had taken.

Sebastian must have gone to the manor put everything back. "Wow," Ciel muttered in his wonderment. He walked into the manor with a smile on his face. It was dark outside and inside, but a single candle was in the center of the top of the staircase.

Ciel walked to the candle and head upstairs for bed. "Night," he murmured. Sebastian followed him upstairs to his bedroom. Ciel was getting ready to sit on his bed, but Sebastian forced him to stand up. Sebastian started undressing Ciel, which made him gape a little.

Ciel acted casual, letting Sebastian put on his revealing nightgown. Ciel let Sebastian put him in bed and tuck him rolled over so Sebastian was to his back. Sebastian closed the door and froze the flame. After a couple heartbeats, he started walking to Ciel.

Ciel was unaware Sebastian was still in the room, as he had heard the door close. Nevertheless, Sebastian snuck up and got close to Ciel's face. He hesitated for only a second before diving in and giving Ciel a soft kiss.

It took all Ciel had not to open his eyes in surprise. He kept faking his sleep until Sebastian removed his lips and retreated out of the room.

When the door closed and he was sure Sebastian was gone, Ciel rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "What game are you playing?"

**A/N: Short drama chapter is short. D: So sorry I didn't add more detail. Forgives?**


	7. Revenge Is A Dish Best Served Sweet?

Ciel woke up with an enormous yawn, as is his new custom. He stretched out his arms and swung his legs out from under the comfortable and regal blankets. He was almost surprised to see Sebastian waiting for him. He had forgotten that this was what Sebastian was supposed to do and had done before they had escaped London.

Despite his calm face, plenty of anxious thoughts ran through his head. He kept replaying the scene of Sebastian kissing him last night. How dare he? But deep down, Ciel was sure he had some similar feelings.

"Good morning, Young Master." Sebastian bowed to Ciel before adjusting the outfit on his arm. It was the original green outfit Ciel had worn before becoming a demon.

"What is going on?" Ciel's stare to Sebastian was a confused one: lacking the malicious tease it had had when Sebastian first became his eternal slave.

"I am taking up the customs we had before the..." Sebastian's voice trailed off as he didn't want to refer to the incident that made him an

eternal servant to Ciel with no way out whatsoever. It also meant he never got to taste the immaculate soul of Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

"Why?" Ciel was trying not to refer to the incident as he noticed Sebastian's loud pain.

"We're back here, aren't we?" He gave a weak smile before setting down the old outfit. He began undressing Ciel, though it was obvious the conversation was far from over.

"Why?" Ciel was pretty much speechless, having few words to spare. Sebastian was up to something. He always was. '_A loophole?_'

"Because you wanted to see Elizabeth." Sebastian finished taking off the revealing nightgown and reached for the usual outfit.

"But I don't," Ciel admitted with a piercing stare to the demon that was avoiding eye contact.

"You said you wanted to," Sebastian added as he continued avoiding eye contact.

Ciel frown as Sebastian finished putting on new boxers and an undershirt on him. "I lied."

"Oh really?" Sebastian tried to sound interested. It was like one of those odd side conversations that only exists to reduce the awkward silence. It was like small talk, but it would soon be more.

"I came here so I could be alone with you."

Sebastian looked up at Ciel at this. Even on his knees, Sebastian almost reached Ciel's eyesight.

To his surprise, Ciel had placed his hands on the side of his face and dove in for a kiss.

"Young Master!" Sebastian blurted out in surprise as he fell on his bottom.

Ciel, even in his underclothes, looked like he had in the beginning of their contract: in control. He took the few steps to get to Sebastian before making Sebastian's chest a straddle. He sat with his legs on the side and his hands on Sebastian's neck.

"Take me."


	8. Better Get On One Knee

Sebastian tried not to freak out as Ciel dove in for another kiss. He did love Ciel. He hadn't thought he had until he saved Ciel from Claude. It was then that he realized it was too hard with Ciel. He wasn't driven by the taste of his soul, he was driven by the desperate need to hold him.

Sebastian, trying to scoot backwards, ended up on his back. Ciel was on top of him, his knees digging into Sebastian's ribs. "Take me!" Ciel made it sound like an order, and the love-driven desperate look he gave Sebastian was enough to break a thousand hearts.

Sebastian simply touched Ciel's face with a gentle smile. "I've been waiting for that order, Young Master."

Ciel couldn't had his surprise as Sebastian sat back up and forced a kiss. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like eternity.

Sebastian finally came to his servant senses and forced Ciel onto the bed. Ciel's eyes were wide with excitement, but he had to hide it after he realized Sebastian was just dressing him up.

Sebastian led Ciel down the stairs and he left him at the dining table. Ciel sat down and fought his child instinct to pout. He wasn't getting what he wanted: alone time with Sebastian. Sure, they were alone in the house. But Ciel wanted quality time with Sebastian. Time to prove his love. Time to enjoy him.

Sebastian came in with a single, small plate. Ciel's favorite, vanilla cake with white frosting on top and in between layers, was on it. Sebastian walked over to him, placed it down, and handed Ciel the special silver fork his father had bought for Ciel's birthday. (Of course he never got to hand it to Ciel because of the fire and all...)

Ciel had ordered Sebastian to throw it away, throw away all those memories. But Sebastian had held onto this one memory.

Ciel took his first bite of the cake with an enjoyable smile. He dug in for the second bite, but felt something metallic. He immediately swallowed, dropped the fork, and picked it up. He didn't get to see it before Sebastian took it, wiped it, and got on one knee.

Ciel was blank-faced as he turned to Sebastian. Sebastian was holding out his old Earl ring; the silver one with a sapphire jewel.

"Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian started, looking into Ciel's eyes. "Will you be my Master for eternity and never let me fail to serve you?"

Ciel knew it was Sebastian's way of accepting the eternal contract while displaying his love.

Ciel put his thumb through the ring, falling down to hug Sebastian and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too, Sebastian."


	9. Author Notice

_Hello everyone, it's the author, Audacious Audino!_

_Well, sorry for finishing this so fast. ;_;_

_There was supposed to be a ton more chapters, and you were supposed to meet some minor ocs at the Chojii Village..._

_Well, that just didn't happen._

_I've got CSTs this week and I just took the Math one today._

_I might remake it much later in time._

_Anyways, I'm still accepting reviews, and thanks to all you supporters!_

_Really, I appreciate every review._

_I'm a Black Butler fan for life, and I love writing about pairings that don't involve Claude, Alois, or Hannah._

_{I kind of hold a grudge for the eternal-spell thing, ya'know? The only way I'd be okay with the ending of BBII is if Ciel and Sebastian love each other, as shown in this fanfic.}_

_Thanks for the continued support everyone!_

_Part Two may or may not come!_


End file.
